Whispered Promises
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto was supposed to be dead. For ten years he kept hidden in plain site, as an assassin with his team. But when a mission from the leaf is offered to him, the blonde has no choice but to go back home and help. Running into his old teammates was not what expected and being made to go on a mission with them was worse. More Summary in the first chapter. Sasunaru Rated M for lemons
1. Going Back

**A/N- Heyo guys! New FF! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Tried to bribe Masashi with a puppy but he said he already had Kiba and that was all he needed as a puppy….. Waaahhhh…**

 **I should have all my other FF updated... Maybe... Who knows? Guess We'll find out won't we...-Baka Author.**

 **Summary-** **Naruto was supposed to be dead. For ten years he kept hidden in plan site, as an assassin with his team. But when a mission from the leaf is offered to him, the blonde has no choice but to go back home and help. Running into his old teammates was not what expected and being made to go on a mission with them was worse. Old feelings begin to rise as Naruto works with Sasuke but death is what holds him back. Could he really go back to just die real this time? And what was the new mysterious group that was killing Ninja with special abilities and why did Naruto seem to know about them and seemed afraid? And what did the cursed foxes on his arms have to do with any of it?**

* * *

" _Hey Sasuke, I bet I can beat you to the next village!"_

 _Said person glares over at his teammate. Who the hell would do something as childish as bet racing? A certain blonde that's who. And as being a prideful Uchiha, he could never let someone think that they could beat him at anything. So being such the person, the raven picks up his pace and keeps his stride with the person next to him._

 _He cringes at the orange and blue colored jumpsuit the dobe was wearing. What kind of ninja, or human being for that matter, would wear that?!_

' _That's Naruto for you though. The dobe has no brain cells or common since.'_

 _To say the least, Naruto's sense of taste in clothing was not the reason Sasuke had a secret love for the idiot._

 _The raven sighs and looks over at his crush. Naruto's blonde hair was whipping around his face and his bright blue eyes were alive with determination. He had his usual idiot grin on his face and sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile appear. It seemed to happen when he was with the blonde._

 _Though he would never let Naruto see him smile or anyone for that matter. Have to keep up the bastard routine or the poor dobe would think he had gone insane._

" _You better hurry up Sasuke or you'll be the one named dead last!"_

 _Blinking quickly, he looks ahead to where Naruto was gaining distance, with him winning. When had that happened? Damn, like hell was that idiot gonna beat him._

 _The raven picks up his speed and is once again next to the blonde._

" _Heh, dobe like I would let you beat me."_

" _Bastard just wat-"_

 _The world goes black._

* * *

 **Ten Years Later** -

Blue eyes scan the woods for any disturbances, long, pointed, pierced ears twitching at sounds that weren't animals or insects chirping.

There! A snap. He twists his head sharply and jumps away from his tree branch, reaching behind his back and pulling out a kunai and throwing it into the bundle of trees.

"Haha! Thought you could sneak up on me huh?"

"Bastard! Just because you have super hearing and eyesight is cheating!" A dark figure jumps from behind a tree. The figure was draped in a long dark cloak with a hood. The man's face was covered by a white mask with blue twirls in the shape of dog.

He watches the figure with a smirk from his new tree branch. Though no one would know he was smirking since he was wearing a fox mask with red twirls. His clothes were also similar to the dog guy's.

"Just because you're slower than me doesn't mean I'm cheating! I'm just better!" He laughs from his spot as he watches the other man slip on a tree branch and face plant on said branch.

"Shut up bastard!"

"Will you boys stop it already!" The fox mask turns to his side and looks at the new person on the branch. Her long blonde hair gave away that she was a female...Maybe her voice too. He didn't think any guy would have that high of a voice. She was dressed similarly with her black cloak and a mask that resembled a bird with green swirls. What bird she was supposed to be? He had no clue. He never bothered to ask. Oh well.

"Oh come on Aya! We are just having a little fun!" The one in the dog mask shouted as he landed next to her, his cloak opening up slightly to reveal a long black sleeved shirt and black cargo pants.

Aya, shakes her head and flips the dog boy off before turning to the one in the fox mask. "Listen Kyuu, you have a letter."

Kyuu blinked and sighed. Another mission? He had just got done with the last mission! He really didn't feel like doing another undercover mission with some stupid town that has nothing better to do than to celebrate the rain coming or to for the trees growing fruit.

"Well hand it over Aya." Said person pulls out a small scroll and hand it to his outstretched hand. Kyuu's eyes widen at the symbol on the scroll.

"Well shit." He makes the symbol with his fingers and releases the seal on the scroll, unrolling it and scanning his eyes over the writing.

"Well? What's it say?" Kyuu looks over to the man in the dog mask with a frown.

Sighing, he rolls the paper back up and puts it in his back pocket.

"Well, gather the others. We are going to the leaf village."

* * *

"Wait kyuu! What do you mean you are going to Konoha?! They'll kill you if you go back!"

Kyuu looked down at the small person in front of him. She had on a bear mask with black swirls and the same black cloak. She may be small, but this girl scared most grown men five times her size and she barely reached to his chest. She was like a small child even though she was the oldest one in the bunch, not that she would ever tell anyone her real age.

"Listen Mikacho, only a few people know who I am with my mask on. No one is gonna be like oh look! It's him! Let's kill him." He chuckles slightly and sighs. Unwanted feelings were beginning to stir.

"Besides, they all think I'm dead and my hair isn't the same color as it used to be."

Mikacho sighed and began walking again. "You never should have dyed your hair! What if it never becomes blonde again when you grow it out?!"

"Even better. I never did like my blonde hair."

Kyuu sighs and stops and looks to the sky. It was nice out today. Perfect. Why did they have to go back to konoha. Why did SHE want him to come back anyway? Well he knew why she wanted him back, but why now? Did the old bastard council finally die? Doubtful. Must be a mission. What mission could she have that required him to go back to that village? Not a good one.

Kyuu looks at the others around him. Aya, Mikacho, Johi, and Mato. Johi had his dog mask on and Mato….Mato's mask was creepy to say the least. Kyuu could never tell what actually what animal it was supposed to be. He was never sure if it was a snake or a damn shark. He sweared the damn bastard changed his mask every other day just to piss him off.

 _I'm gonna catch him doing that one damn day I swear!_

Pulling at his now crimson hair, the redhead let out another sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had been about four months since he last dyed it this bright color and he was sure that his blonde roots were popping up by now. Gotta fix that. Don't need that showing in the leaf village.

"Heh, I bet you're thinking about dying your hair again aren't you?"

The crimsette releases his hair and looks over at Aya, she was braiding her wavy long blonde hair as if bored.

"Yeah, the roots are starting to show and I was thinking to make a quick stop to a store for some dye."

"Why don't you just use a jutsu to I don't know, change it? That way you won't have to keep dying it?"

Kyuu blinks slowly at Johi, the guy had a point, but was the fun of that?

"That won't work though. What if someone realized it was genjutsu and broke it? I don't feel like explaining anything or getting caught, so better to just dye it."

Johi huffed and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He could be such a child. Kyuu chuckled and looked ahead into the forest and frowned. It would take about three weeks before the arrived to Konoha. That would take too long. Tsunade wanted them there in the next two days or sooner.

 _Stupid Granny, why is she in such a hurry?_

Shaking his head, Kyuu brings his wrist up to his mask. Around his wrist was a small beaded bracelet. The beads were small and at the first glance looked white, but a closer look revealed they were clear with a murky substance swirling in the middle of it.

They may look like nothing much, but one could destroy an entire village with the right amount of chakra released. They could also be useful for anything the redhead wanted them to do. They were his invention and filled with his chakra. It would be simple to use one to as a transportation jutsu.

"Let's speed this up guys!" Everyone looked toward him and a noticed him breaking off one of the beads from his bracelet, a new one immediately forming and taking its place. They weren't sure how Kyuu did that, but it was creepy as hell.

"Awww do we have to?! That thing always makes me nauseous when we pass through it." Ah. Johi was such a damn brat. Couldn't he just shut up and do as he was told?

"Be quiet Johi, if Kyuu thinks we need to go straight to the leaf, then we will. No use arguing about it." Gotta love Mato, he always was calm and straight to the point. It made things easier when Kyuu needed things done.

The bead started to pulse in between his fingers and Kyuu smirks from behind his mask. The tiny thing was just waiting to be released. It was so impatient, just like its master. Chuckling and applying some pressure, the small orb begins to crack, the murky white turning into a crimson red.

 _Time to go home…_

Kyuu rears his hand back and tosses the small bead into the air, Bringing his hands together and making multiple symbols.

"RELEASE!"

There is a loud, sharp, whistling noise and in a cloud cloud of red smoke, the five figures disappear.

* * *

"Agh! I hate that thing! Next time I'm just gonna walk! Fuck that stupid transportation shit!"

"Hahahaha you say that every time but do you ever go through with it? Hell no!" Kyuu laughs at him and walks over to where he was grabbing his knees and gasping for air. True, the jutsu takes your breath away and breaks you up into molecules and puts you back together, but really, it wasn't that bad. Kyuu felt fine after all. He always did.

He patted the poor guy on the back and shakes his head before glancing over at the rest of his team. Aya looked a little dizzy if her swaying was anything to go by, but other than that everyone seemed fine. Johi was just being a baby.

"There there. Look at least we are here and saved about three weeks worth of time."

"Ugh, it is not even worth it. I would gladly travel for three weeks instead of this torture."

He says that now, but all he would have done is complained more if they had traveled all the way here. He'll get over it soon. Kyuu looks over to the entrance to Konoha. The sun was setting and a orange glow was highlighting the tall gate. All he would have to do is walk through there and he would be back where he once called home.

He would be seeing people he never thought he would see and again. Would be seeing HIM. He detested the thought. Why was this happening now? When the memories finally decided to fade away.

Kyuu felt sick to his stomach just looking at the entrance. How was he gonna stomach going through those walls and passing by people he once called his friends and family. How was he gonna pass by HIM without wanting to reach for him? This was just great. Kyuu rubbed his stomach feeling a chill settle down his spine. God he hated this place.

"Kyuu?"

Jumping slightly, said person looks over to Mikacho and waves her away. "I'm fine. Just nervous I guess!" He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. A habit he's had since he could remember.

There is a laugh. "You? The bloodthirsty mercenary? Nervous? Please." That's it, Johi was about to die. Kyuu glares in his direction and charges for him. Letting out a battle cry and tackling the other man to the ground. He may be 22 but damn it, this guy just got on his damn nerves!

 _I'm gonna beat this little shit to the ground!_

He brings his arm back to for a punch and grabs the others blue hair with his other arm when a low voice stops him.

"Is this how the group known as Kurai Tsuki act all the time? My, my, thought you guys would be more serious.

He would know that voice anywhere, kyuu looks up and smiles at the silver haired man known as Kakashi. The man hadn't changed a bit. The Junin even had his Ichi Ichi Paradise book out. What a perv.

Well it was a good thing he and the others had their masks on. He should have known that the old hag would send his old teacher out to greet them. Hell how did she even know that they had arrived? He clears his voice and gets off his team member.

"Do you have a problem with how I handle my comrades?" He dust his cloak off and stands in front of the silver haired man. The years had made Kyuu grow to the man's height much to his pleasure. He wasn't the short little brat anymore.

"No. I just pictured you guys differently." Kakashi closes his visible eye and resembles that his is smiling. Hard to tell with half his face covered. But Kyuu knew Kakashi from way back. This wasn't a smile. Or at least a real one.

 _Heh, he is being cautious. Good, my team is not renowned for being ruthless for nothing._

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." To emphasize his point, the redhead pokes the older man's little orange book.

"Hm, I suppose."

Kyuu turns away from Kakashi and looks back to his group who had gathered together and stood off to the side. Aya was braiding her hair again and Johi was whispering something to Mato. Mikacho was staring back at him, waving when she noticed him looking at her.

"Let's go guys. The hokage is waiting for us." Ignoring the silver hair man, Kyuu and the others begin to walk through the gates that lead into the hidden leaf village. It hasn't changed, much to Kyuu's amusement. The same shops still existed and the village was alive with activity.

The villagers also still looked at him with a disgusted look, even if they didn't know who he truly was. Well who he use to be.

' _ **Listen kit, stop moping around. It's boring.'**_

 _Ah, Kurama, I see you're awake again. It's been a while, huh?_

' _ **Well it took a lot to heal you after your last event.'**_

 _Well it's not like I can help it._

"Wow, this place is really uninviting." Mikacho couldn't have said it better herself. Everyone around them seemed to go inside or they would become silent and look at them with hatred in their eyes. They were used to it though. Ever since they came together and formed Kurai Tsuki, the jobs they have done haven't been exactly smiled on. Though, they never did anything bad to good people. But no one seemed to realize that.

Oh well. He didn't care if people hated him or loved him. Hell, he didn't care if his own team didn't like him. If they wanted to leave they could and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Kyuu sighs and shakes his head. No, he would care. He loved these guys even if some of them- Johi- did get on his last nerves. He just wanted to pretend he wouldn't care. It made it easier when they actually left him.

 _Or if I leave them._

' _ **Would you ever leave them though?'**_

 _I left this village remember?_

' _ **Not by choice.'**_

"Shut up I know." Kyuu growls out. Wait, did he say that out loud? By the way Mato and Aya turned their masks to look at him, he guessed so. Waving them away, he takes a quick glance at the leaf shinobi.

The man was reading his book to anyone else, but Kyuu hadn't heard him turning the page since they started walking in the leaf. One of the perks of having advanced hearing; you hear everything. It also has its downfall. Like now.

"Hey Sasuke! Man wait up Uchiha!" Kyuu snaps his head to the direction of the voice and his breath catches in his throat. There. Across the road. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kyuu stopped in his tracks. The raven was taller, his hair longer, other than that, he hasn't changed a bit. The teme still looked like a stuck up bastard. The redhead lets a breath and chuckles, trying to get his heartbeat to go back to normal. He wasn't expecting to meet him so soon.

"Everything ok?" Kyuu looks over to Kakashi and shrugs a shoulder and points to where the raven was.

"Him, who is he?" Dumb question, of course he knew he was. How could he not? The redhead smirks under his mask as said raven look over and notices him being pointed at and glares. Yep, still a bastard.

"Hm, that is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure you have heard of him." Kakashi says in a bored tone.

Kyuu doesn't take his eyes off the raven haired man. "You mean the kid who abandoned his village about 8 years ago? So he finally came back?"

Of course he already knew that. The redhead kept tabs on everyone he knew in the village that was worth keeping tabs on. Uchiha was one of those people.

"Didn't take you to judge what people do especially abandoning their village like you guys."

Kyuu finally looks away from the glaring Uchiha and glares, even though Kakashi couldn't see it, at him. Had he always been this annoying or is it some new trait the old man developed? Either way, Kyuu had to hold back a growl.

"Like I said, don't judge a book by its cover Hatake."

"So you know who I am." Kakashi closes his book and puts it in his weapon bag. Heh. Whatever.

"I know everyone who needs to be known Kakashi." He looks back to where the Uchiha was and sighed when he was no longer there.

"Kyuu, we need to see the Hokage about the mission." Said person turned his attention to Mato. The man had his arms crossed revealing a long sleeve shirt and black pants, similar to Johi's.

"You're right. Let's go." Kyuu turns and looked up at the red oval building that housed the Hokage. Weird how in the past he had wanted to be the one seating at the top of this building. How pathetic that dream was. Like he would ever become the Hokage. He glares at the building before leaping into the air, sending chakra to his feet and landing on the wall and began to run. He could hear the others, including Kakashi, hit the wall and start to run to.

They reach the top in a matter of seconds and land on the window panels before jumping in. Good thing Tsunade had the windows open. She was probably expecting them to enter that way. She always seemed to know what he would do.

Speaking of old hags...Kyuu straightens up and looks toward the black seat the would occupy the blonde bust. She wasn't there though. Kyuu's ears twitch and he looks over to the door entrance and sees her leaning on it, looking right at him.

Kyuu couldn't help but smile at the woman and practically runs to her, embracing her in a tight hold, placing his chin on top of her head. Funny how he was a head taller then Tsunade. He really has grown since he last seen her ten years ago. He chuckled when he felt strong arms circle around him in a tight squeeze.

His ears twitch and he lets out a sigh.

"I've missed you granny, but could you please get your guard dog to back off. I don't think my crew will hold back much longer." Having said that, Kyuu tilts his head a little to stare at Kakashi who was a few centimeters away with a kunai pulled out ready to strike, his headband was pulled up to reveal his sharingan spinning wildly.

He may have looked deadly if it weren't for the fact that four sets of hands were holding various weapons or hand symbols against his neck and chest.

"Kakashi, stand down. They would never dream of hurting me. You on the other hand, I can't guarantee." Kyuu felt the hokage pull away and releases his hold on her. He then turns fully to Kakashi and the others who still hadn't put their weapons down.

"Guys we have a mission to do, stop playing around." And just like that, the weapons were gone and his crew looked like nothing never happened in the first place. Kakashi on the other hand was staring at him with his sharingan still spinning.

 _He can't see you with his sharingan, can he?_

' _ **No kit. Only a true Uchiha can see my essence. He just can sense how dangerous you are and can probably see your curse tattoos but not my seals. I put a nice hidden seal on it.'**_

 _Good to know. Just have to stay away from Uchihas. I can do that._

"Hatake, put that thing away before you go blind." Kyuu mocks and pushes past the older man to stand in front of the desk that the hokage now sat behind. She smiles up at him.

"It's been a long time kyuu."

He looks down at her with a smile even if she couldn't see it, he still did. She was one of the only people he would ever love. He could never hate her. Which was why he was here, risking his neck to see her for this mission.

"Granny I hear you have a mission for us. Better be good since I hate this place."

She frowns at that and shakes her head. The blonde looks down at her desk with papers stacked to the roof laying hazardly on the edges.

"Then why come if you hate this village?" Kakashi spoke from behind.

"Hatake, you seem to know about loyalty right?" Kyuu turns to look at the leaf shinobi.

"Well so do I. If Tsunade needs me, then I will come help her even if this village repulses me."

He turns back to the Kage and crosses his arms. By her eyes widening, she must see the tattoos on his arms. Crap, he should've wrapped them up earlier.

"I heard you had sealed them but I didn't think you would have them tattooed into your arms."

Kyuu rubs his arm and feels the pulsing underneath his fingertips. They wanted out, it had been a while since they ran free.

"I don't wear this fox mask for nothing Tsunade baa-chan." he points to the mask on his face which was shaped as a fox with dark red stripes swirling around it. Yeah, he knew it was ironic and could blow his cover but no one has figured it out yet.

They all think he's dead, besides, a little risking never hurt anybody anyway.

"Kyuu...Anyway, I have a mission for you as you should know." Tsunade leans down and and pulls a file from one of her drawers.

"It's a escort mission. You will be es-"

Kyuu slams his hand down on the desk and leans in. "Old hag, please don't tell me you brought me all the way here just for a simple escort mission?"

Everyone could sense what was about to go down, Kurai Tsuki took a step back and Kakashi has his headband pulled back up. Tsunade stood up from her position and grabs the collar of Kyuu's cloak.

"Listen here you damn brat! OF COURSE I DIDN'T! NOW SHUT YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!" To emphasize her point she brings her fist up and smashes it down on top of Kyuu's head. Pain shot down his head and spine causing him to sink down and hit his chin on the desk. He felt the restraint on his mask slip.

Perfect, just what he needed. His mask falling off. Kyuu catches himself and quickly grabs the mask as it begins to slip off, holding away just enough for everyone sees his eyes.

Yellow eyes stared back at them. There was no emotion in them and everyone could feel a chill run down their spines at his cold look. Even though Kyuu's group has seen his eyes like this before, it still left them feeling hollow and though they would never admit it, scared.

He had the eyes of a killer. Someone who wouldn't blink as he slit their throat open and watched them die. The red head sighed and placed his mask back on and putting the restraints back in place.

Looking over at a shocked Tsunade, Kyuu sighs and shakes his head.

 _Thanks for changing my eyes Kurama._

' _ **Better be careful next time kit, next time I may not be able to change your eyes or face.'**_

 _I know._

"Kyuu I'm s-"

Raising his hand to stop her, he waves it dismissively.

"Nah, I forgot how strong you are baa-chan. I'll be sure to dodge your next attack when I piss you off."

He straightens his cloak. "Now tell me about the mission."

* * *

 **A/N- What do you guys think? I haven't done an actual ninja Sasuke and Naruto and figured why not? Now this was inspired by another FF that I love but it only has similar things and will definitely not be the same and stuff will play out differently. Anyway, I'm going to needs some rates and reviews so that I can feel inspired that you guys actually want to read more of this. So PLEASE REVIEW ~Baka Author.**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N- Another FF update! Yay! I want to thank the ones who reviewed and don't worry; things will be different I hope...?**

 **Disclaimer- Masashi will never let me have the characters. Sigh, why won't he just give me the damn characters?!**

* * *

"The mission as I said is an escort mission. But that's just the cover. In reality, you will be investigating the disappearances of several young girls. The village has been missing girls from the age of 5 to 12 for the last three months and they have no clue where they are. They want us to come and find them and bring the lost villagers back, alive if possible. This village is near the land of mist and takes "

Listening to the mission, Kyuu ears perk at the news. This was different. It had been a long while since he had done a mission quite like this. This would be a piece of cake… though finding the girls alive… Those chances weren't likely. Maybe some but he doubted that even a fraction were still alive.

There is a click and soft footsteps as two people walked in. Now who could that be? By the way Tsunade barely glanced at them meant they were supposed to be there. That's interesting.

"Also on this mission, I am assigning two of my elite anbu to the mission."

Wait what? Kyuu blinks and turns to look at the two people who walked in and held back a whine. Tsunade was just trying to torture him, wasn't she…

There in the room, in full anbu get ups, was Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They had their masks off and attached at their hips. His old teammates. Sakura was pretty much the same except for her hair becoming longer and a small purple diamond on her forehead. Then there was Sasuke. He had already seen him once today. His hair may have gotten longer, but it was still in the shape of a duck's ass. It made Kyuu snicker.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They will be joining you on your mission."

Yeaaaaah...No. This was not going to happen. Kyuu could not do this mission with that bastard being there.

"Tsunade, we don't need any anbu with us. Trust me, my team is more than enough for this mission."

His eyes never left the raven as he says this and watches as the pale man narrows his eyes. There was no way this guy could come, he would ruin everything. Everything that has been built will come crashing down. The red head felt his stomach twist and he had to look away.

"You're Kurai Tsuki aren't you?" Ah that voice. Kyuu sighs and looks back to the glaring raven. Said raven begins to walk toward Kyuu until he stands in front of him. Much to his displeasure, Kyuu noticed the damn bastard was about an inch or two taller.

"Why do you care duck butt?" Mikacho speaks up and goes to stand next to Kyuu. She puts her hands on her hips and looks up at the raven, her mask looking like a grizzly bear at the moment ready to pounce.

Sasuke glances down before bringing his attention back to the red head. He crosses his arms and glares. Was it just just him, or did the Uchiha's eyes just flash red? That bastard better not activate his sharingan or Kyuu was gonna just have to cut the raven's eyes out. Freaking bastard.

Sigh… this guy was gonna cause him a headache. He was already feeling it pricking behind his temples.

"So what if we are Uchiha?"

Sasuke looks at the others and back at Kyuu. What was this guys problem? Kyuu glares at him and crosses his arms. The turning in his stomach was getting worse and he had to swallow the bile that was coming up.

The Uchiha blinks before sighing, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just deal with it. We don't want to go with you just as much as you don't want us to go with you. But for the sake of the mission, just put up with it, or leave. We don't need you if a few leaf ninja are going to disrupt whatever your group is."

Ha! That was funny. If only the Teme knew how wrong he was. How the redhead wanted to steal the man in front of him and never let him go. Ever again. But the bastard did just insult his team, so he wasn't getting away with that.

' **Brat, what are you thinking about doing?'**

Kyuu smirks and begins to play with his beaded bracelet, pulling it off the string and feeling another one begin to form. He brings the bead up to his mask and couldn't help but let his grin widen as Sasuke glances at it and raises his eyebrow at the object.

"Uhh Kyuu? Um what are you about to do?" The red head hears Aya say from behind behind him but pays no attention. Cracks begin to appear as he applies more pressure to the bead, turning it from the murky white to a crimson red. Oh this was gonna be good.

"Kyuu I swear if you dare do what I think you are about to do, I will beat your crimson hair ass!"

Oh, crap, Kyuu pauses and turns his head to look back at the very much angry blonde woman, he could practically see the veins popping out of her head. That's right, he was in the hokage's office, better not set it off here… The old hag would do more than give him a good ass whooping… She'd give him a grave.

Kyuu sighs and looks back to the Uchiha and his eyes widen. The bastard has his sharingans out. Well fuck. He quickly closes his eyes before the raven had a chance to look too deeply and clears his throat.

 _Crap, can he even see into my mask?! What if he knows who I am?! Oh gawd I knew this was bad! Dammit! Now I'm gonna have to ki-_

' _ **Calm down brat, he did get a quick peak but all he got was quick flashes and words. He didn't see me and there is no chance in hell he saw anything that could lead him to suspect you are Naruto.'**_

 _Good. What did he see though?_

' _ **Most likely whatever you did today like transporting everyone here.'**_

Naruto internally sighed and glanced back at the bead. There was only one way to stop the effects from spreading. It sucked though, but it would be better than having a crazy strong pissed off Hokage coming after him if he ruined her office.

Lifting his mask a little, Naruto brings the bead to his lips and pushes it into his mouth. He bites down on it and grimaces as heat like fire courses through his mouth and down his throat as he swallows. God he hated doing this. But the only way for him to stop the stupid bead was to absorb it back into his body. Eating it was the safest way. Doesn't mean it didn't have any setbacks.

 _Damn it Kurama, you better be healing my organs._

' _ **Relax kid. I'm healing them as we speak. Next time just throw the shit out the window.'**_

Maybe that would have been a good idea… Oh well, too late now. Readjusting his mask, he turns to his group, noticing that they all had their arms crossed. Yep they were mad. Let them be mad. They would get over it.

"What guys? I was ju-"

"What do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?"

Oh. Shit. Naruto could feel himself stiffen, his blood going cold, chills running down his spine. No. No no no no no no. This was not supposed to happen. Fuck… Shit… Ok, you got this Naruto.

The crimsette turns around and doesn't look into the Uchiha's eyes, just in case the bastard still had his damn sharingan out. Didn't want him to see anything else. Damn it! Just what exactly did he see?!

"Uzumaki huh?" Good, his voice didn't show how his whole body was shaking. "Haven't heard of him in years. He was the nine tails host right? Heard he had been killed on a mission when the kid was only… what was it…. 12 years old or something? Poor brat, heard his life was rough, maybe it was a good thing he died, to end his su-"

Suddenly being thrown against a wall, with a kunai against his throat, Naruto blinks but keeps his eyes down, fearing that the raven would see everything. That could not happen.

"Don't you EVER talk about him again." Wow, his voice was cold. It about gave him chills.

"Did I hurt your feelings Uchiha? So what? Why do you care about the kid?" Ok, maybe he was pushing it a bit, but Naruto couldn't help it. He wanted to know what the raven thought of him; if he still felt the same way or if he just thought of him as some past memory.

He was expecting Sasuke to punch him, or even try to stab him (his team was keeping a safe distance. Looks like they didn't want to get involved. Kakashi too. Tsunade was just shaking her head.), what he wasn't expecting though was his mask to be ripped off.

Shit. This was not good. Quickly closing his eyes, Naruto holds his breath. It was all over and he would have to disappear again, maybe move to a different country. Why the hell did he let the bastard rip his mask off?! He could have easily avoided it! Damn it!

' _ **Relax. I changed a few things. He wouldn't recognize you, just don't look into his eyes.**_

Slowly opening his eyes, Kyuu looks off to his side and looks at Tsunade who was marching over his way and pushing the Uchiha away.

"That's enough." Yellow eyes blink and look at the raven. He was glaring and thank god his eyes were back to black. Kyuu's slightly long and pointed ears twitch and he scratches his cheek, surprised when he felt how smooth his cheeks were. Must be because Kyuubi changed his appearance. His whisker mark scars were concealed. Good.

"Well...Did you really need to see my face that bad? I know I'm good looking, but next time, ask." It was true. Kyuu didn't care if people saw his face as long as his real looks were concealed. He just didn't want to use the transformation jutsu so much and kept his face hidden. Same with the others.

If anyone knew who they were, they would be hunted down and killed.

"Uchiha, You are out of bounds. I should take you of-"

"Nah, nah Baa-chan. It's fine. Who wouldn't want to see my face?"

"The elders that's who."

The hag had a point but Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Those people were the ones who ruined his life. Made him leave everything he loved.

"I'd like to see them try to kill me again." He raises his arms and reveals that his fingernails had become longer and sharper.

"Ok ok, I think you're going too far Kyuu." Ah, Aya. Have to love the girl. She walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. Sighing, the crimsette puts his hand down and looks over at his teammate and gives her a smile. Even though his eyes may look like he's a serial killer, he hoped his smile would brighten up the room.

"I'll ask you again; what do you know about Uzumaki?" Great. Just great. Turning his attention back to a certain bastard raven, the redhead glares over and crosses his arms.

"Listen Uchiha, all I know about the kid is that he died when he was twelve."

"Then why did he look at least 16 when you saw him?" Ok, that made him about choke on his spit. Naruto freezes and a chill go down his spine, his blood ran cold. Just what the fuck did Sasuke see?

 _What the fuck Kurama?!_

' _ **Good luck kit?'**_

Well fuck. What was he supposed to say to Sasuke? That oh he was actually the blonde and what he saw was Naruto looking in a damn mirror?! What the actual hell?! Gotta think of something... And QUICK!

"Ahhhh I know what you saw. A few years ago we had this mission in the mist. It required a decoy. This was around the time that we had just come from Konoha and learned about the death of the jinjuriki kid that had died a fews years previous. I thought, wow, this is perfect. Can't get a dead man in trouble, so I created a clone and made him look like a 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki. The mission went great just so you know."

"You are a monster! How could you do that to him?!" Ah so she finally speaks. Naruto looks over to where a pink haired girl stood, shaking in anger. Sakura looked ready to punch into the ground and her face was slightly red. Poor thing. If only she knew who she was talking to.

"Monster huh? I've been called worse Haruno. If you're so concerned with monsters, why don't you ask your elder's what they di-"

"Kyuu that's enough!" Naruto snaps his mouth shut and glances over Tsunade who had made her way back to her desk. She was rubbing her temples and looked like she wanted to kill everyone in the room.

The crimsette sighed and placed his mask back on his face. His headache was going full blown now and he just wanted to leave. To jump out the window and run till his legs gave out.

"So when do we leave for this escort mission?"

"Yeah and how much will we getting paid?" Mikacho asked from across the room. Her black hair spiking up at the ends as she pulls out a lollipop from her cloak and places it underneath her mask. She always did have a sweet tooth.

And money. The chick always wanted money. She was gonna be a little disappointed by what Naruto was going to say next.

"About that… We actually won't be being paid one this mission. I owe the hokage over there a favor. I'll consider this being the favor."

The silence was expected but it still hurt when he felt the anger and confusion that came from his team. It was a known fact that they didn't take ANY mission without some sort of payment. They refused no matter who it was.

But not this time.

Putting his hand on his hip and leaning to the side Kyuu looks at his group.

"Listen guys if you don't want to do this I understand. I can do it on my own. Besides" He glance over to the two anbu ninjas, "I will at least have some sort of help, even if it is little."

"Like we would leave you alone with these people." Mato speaks up and looks over at a certain raven. Kyuu tilts his head but smiles. Mato could be so weird. He could see everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

Turning his attention to baa-chan, Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I guess you get all of us. So let's get to it."

* * *

Everyone began walking out of the room except for Naruto. He stayed put even as his teammates walked out the door, throwing him curious glances as they shut the door. It didn't matter, they would be just outside the door anyways.

Sakura and Sasuke had already left to get ready for the mission and Kakashi was sent away to talk to the head nurse at the medical center for some reason. He didn't really care though.

"So Baa-chan. What's up? Why'd you want to talk to me?"

Said woman bends down and pulls out a bottle from her desk. The redhead bet his life that it was full of sake. The woman never seemed to run out of the stuff. Always had to have it. The poor woman was a borderline alcoholic.

"Brat, take off that god awful mask. It's been years since I got a good look at you." The blonde woman mumbled. She takes a swig from her bottle and glances over at him.

Naruto chuckles and takes his mask off, feeling a little naked without putting up any jutsu to hide his real face. When you are so used to covering up, it's a hollow feeling when you reveal what you've been hiding.

"You've grown so much brat." Tsunade walks over to him and gives him another hug. Naruto sighed and rested his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms and squeezing back. It was a nice feeling. Having someone finally embrace him like this. Like a family member. It was probably one of the best things he felt.

"It's been almost 8 years since you last saw me; of course I would grow." He could feel the smaller woman chuckling as she pulled away. Her hazel eyes looked up into his blue ones as she gives him a small smile.

"You know, you could always come back. I can fire the elders, replace them now. They are on their deaths beds now, they have no power anymore. You can co-"

"No. I will not come back to this place." Naruto glares over at the woman before sighing at her dejected face. How could she ask him to come back? It had been years since he left this place. He's already made a place with his teammates. No way in hell would he just drop everything and come back to this hellhole...And for everyone to finally know he was actually alive just for him to die on them for real this time? No way in hell. He wasn't going to do that to everyone, especially not to Sasuke.

"Show me your arms."

Of course she would want to see his arms. It is not everyday that someone gets to see two demonic kitsunes. Especially not the shadow ones.

He unfolds his arms and stretches them to the hokage who places her bottle down and grabs one of his arms. The hand she had was the shadow Kitsune known as Shi no Kage, the shadow of death. The Kitsune had once been stretched out with it's seven tails wrapping around his upper arm but was now curled up, as if asleep.

She rubs her hand across the tattoo and flinches back as if burned.

"How did you do this?"

Naruto sighs and rubs his arm, the tattoo was slowly coming to life and stretching itself back out.

"It happened a few years ago. I was wondering the forests near the land of rain when I happened to run into them. It seemed they were murdering a small village at the edge of the woods. I saw this as a chance to gain more power and sealed them into some special ink I had on hand. After that it was simple to find someone to tattoo them into my arms."

It wasn't the whole truth, hell, none of it was true… No one would ever know how he received the two demon foxes. Not even his teammates knew. He fully planned on taking the secret to his grave.

"Dammit Kyuu! You know what they are doing to you right?! How can you even stand to have them on you?!"

"It's fine baa-chan. I have Kurama here with me to heal me."

"But you know that in the end, you'll still be dead."

There was a heavy silence. Naruto stares down at his arms and he could hear Tsunade pick up her bottle again. She was right. He knew she was. He smiles softly at the marking on his arms. They had shrunk in size as if to hide away from the terrifying woman. He didn't blame them, if he could, he may have done that too.

"I know I'll die. We all do one day right? I'll just be a little faster."

' _ **Kit, we should go. We have that mission to do. Also, it's coming again. We need to finish this and get you away from the leaf ninja.'**_

Shit well that was great. Why would this be happening so soon? He just went through it. A hollow feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Putting his mask back on, Naruto waves over to the blonde woman, who shakes her head at him.

"I better get on that mission hokage. It was great seeing you again."

"Don't make it the last time, brat."

It was barely above a whisper, but he still heard it. A cold chill ran down his spine as he turns away and walks through the door. That sickening weight was beginning to feel the hollow feeling in his stomach.

How could he tell her it wouldn't be the last time when he himself had no clue if she was right or wrong?

* * *

 **A/N- Well that's all for that chapter. So tell me what you guys think so far? I really want reviews please! Like pretty please?!**


End file.
